


Secret

by saruhiko_bb



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, middle school Sarumi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 23:25:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8820493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saruhiko_bb/pseuds/saruhiko_bb
Summary: Fushimi just wants to stay in bed and keep warm, but when Yata drags him out of bed, he's forced to throw that dream away. It's not all bad though, not when he's got Yata with him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just some much needed sarumi fluff! This is kind of a sequel to my fic [Summer Treat](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7923946), but even if you haven't read it you won't miss anything ^^ 
> 
> Thanks to Lucy for being the best beta as usual!! I love you! <3

It was early morning when Fushimi felt a familiar weight on top of him, attempting to shake him awake. He’d long since gotten used to being awoken this way, being at the mercy of whatever whims had Yata bursting at the seams with excitement that day. It still got annoying to be awoken at ungodly hours of the day, but Fushimi had come to find that though he was always reluctant at first, he usually found the interruption to be worth it in the end.

“Oi, Saru,” Yata’s voice called, his body bouncing on Fushimi’s curled up figure, “Wake up!”

Snuggling further into the blanket, Fushimi sleepily replies, “Mm... What is it, Misaki? You’re so noisy...”

“No questions, just come on!”

Fushimi tries to ignore the insistent weight on top of him for a little longer, until it’s clear Yata won’t be leaving him alone, not that he’d really expected him to. Yata was still straddling Fushimi as he huddled into the blankets, shaking him by the shoulder as he tried to jolt him awake relentlessly. 

“Saru, get up! Seriously!”

Sighing, Fushimi rolls over and squints at Yata. He was close enough that Fushimi could see him clearly without his glasses, the look of pure excitement plastered on Yata’s face as he finally budged.

“... Fine,” Fushimi says, “but can you at least tell me _why_ I’m being forced to get up this early?”

Quickly shuffling off Fushimi, Yata grabs his glasses off the floor nearby, and hands them over to Fushimi. “Nope!” Yata says, grin on his face, despite the annoyed look Fushimi flashes at him, “It’s a surprise.”

_Figures._

Sitting up in his futon, Fushimi rubs the sleep from his eyes and puts on his glasses, only to be hit in the face with a jacket. “What’s this for?” Fushimi asks, though he was pretty sure he knew where things were headed at this point.

“It’s so you don’t get too cold,” Yata says, matter-of-factly, “We don’t want you getting sick again.”

For some reason, that statement has Fushimi’s heartbeat speeding up, his stomach doing a little flip along with it. They had been dating for more than a few months, hell, they’d even made out the same day they confessed to each other, and still little things like this affected him. 

Clicking his tongue, Fushimi catches the scarf Yata tosses over shortly after. “Does this ‘surprise’ have to do with going outside?”

Glancing back over at Fushimi, Yata gives a thumbs up. “You bet!”

 _Fantastic._

\--

When Yata confirmed his suspicions, Fushimi had tried stalling their expedition outdoors as long as possible. It was way too early and way too cold out, which he knew for a fact. The weather had gotten more chilly than usual lately, and he didn't exactly fancy the idea of being out in the freezing cold when he could be cuddling with Yata in bed. 

Yata had other ideas though, so he did what he could in trying to prolong his comfort indoors. He did this at first by claiming he was too lazy to get dressed, only for Yata to go out of his way and dress him for him, obviously keen on getting Fushimi out of the house one way or another.

It wasn’t exactly what he’d had in mind, but it would do, not to say that it was unpleasant or anything. It was more of a... Unique experience for him, having his boyfriend dress him up. He’d never really imagined a scenario like this before; in fact, he'd only ever imagined the opposite, really. 

Yata looked slightly embarrassed at the prospect, his face flushed, lips downturned as he focused on putting the sweater on his boyfriend. It somehow struck him that Yata was probably having similar thoughts, the revelation making him flush a bit himself. It couldn't be helped though, right? They were dating after all...

Despite the slight tension and implied meaning behind it all, it was sort of endearing, seeing Yata like that. Yata’s embarrassed face was probably one of Fushimi’s favorite expressions, and he’d been lucky enough to see it more often ever since they’d become a couple. 

Getting the sweater onto his boyfriend, Yata makes do with the jacket next, alerting Fushimi that he'd be going outside all too soon if he didn't do something about it. As Yata gets one of Fushimi's arms through the sleeve of the jacket, Fushimi falls limp, wiping the cute look off Yata's face, replacing it with one of annoyance.

“Oi, Saru,” Yata says, “Can you sit up so I can put this damn thing on?”

“Too lazy,” Fushimi says, slumping backwards onto the futon even more, up to the point where the only thing keeping him up was Yata’s hold on his arm. He even had his eyes closed as if he had just fallen asleep, adding to the act. _Not yet..._

“Saru... I know what you’re doing, and it’s not going to work you lazy ass!”

Opening one eye, Fushimi regards Yata with a small smirk, “Oh? How unlike you to figure things out so quickly, Misaki.”

“Shut up. Anyone could tell what you’re doing, it’s obvious!”

“Hm, is that so.” 

Being pulled by the arm, Fushimi let’s Yata bring him back into position to continue to dress him. He was more obedient this time around, allowing Yata to get the other sleeve on with ease.

He still wasn’t too excited on the idea of going outside this early, in the middle of winter, but as Yata wrapped the scarf around his neck, only to bring their faces closer for a soft peck on the lips, Fushimi feels his bitterness towards the idea melt away altogether.

\--

Stepping outside their apartment door, Fushimi is immediately hit with a burst of cold air, making him shiver. It was so cold that Fushimi had shut his eyes at the initial exposure, bracing himself as he got used to the drastic change in temperature. It wasn’t until Yata’s hand had grabbed onto his did he think to open them again, only for the sight in front of him to take his breath away.

The whole area was covered in a thick blanket of snow, pristine and perfectly untouched. He knew it had been getting colder lately, but he didn’t expect so much snow to have fallen overnight. It was strange, how it managed to change how everything felt so drastically, the view in front of him giving a sort of peaceful, and relaxed atmosphere. Even the birds were quiet as he took the sight in, the only sounds being his and Yata’s breathing, their breaths visible in the chilly air. Like this, it was easy to pretend it was just the two of them alone in their own little world. It was a silly thing to imagine, but as they stood there hand in hand, without a creature in sight, Fushimi felt himself wanting to believe it. _If only..._

Yata must’ve been watching his reactions, the grip on his hand tightening slightly as he took in the view, jarring him from his thoughts. “Heh, pretty, right?” Yata says, turning to glance at Fushimi, “I saw it through the window when I was going to make breakfast, and I just had to show it to you!”

Hearing those words, Fushimi feels his stomach do another one of those little flops before he motions to meet Yata’s gaze, his cheeks pink from the cold, as well as the tip of his nose. Yata looked so unguarded in that moment, a look of pure joy on his face as he smiled at Fushimi sweetly. If only it could always be like this. 

Feeling a small smile creep onto his own lips, Fushimi replies, “Hm, how romantic of you, Misaki.”

Huffing a little, Yata sputters out a quick response, “Yeah, yeah, say what you want, damn monkey.”

“I didn’t say it was a bad thing.”

“Don’t worry,” Yata says, “I know you secretly like it.”

Wrinkling his nose, Fushimi scoffs, “Don’t get too ahead of yourself now.”

“Don’t even try to deny it now! You totally just gave yourself away.”

“Did I now?”

Humming a little as if he really had Fushimi cornered, Yata flashes him a sly smile. “Yep! When we first came out and you opened your eyes. You had a dumb look on your face.”

Clicking his tongue, Fushimi sulks a little internally. He was right in guessing that Yata was watching his reaction it seemed, and he knew the sight had surprised him, but a dumb look? Did he really react that much?

“You’re the _last_ person I want to hear about dumb looks from, Misaki.”

“Hey!” Yata says, “It’s true damn it! It’s... it’s the same look you made when I confessed to you.”

At this point, Yata was shuffling a little in embarrassment, looking down as one foot kicked at the snow lightly. He could feel his own cheeks heating up at Yata’s words, and wasn’t quite sure what to say to something like that. He felt really exposed somehow, like Yata had seen right through him, and though it wasn’t necessarily a bad thing, it still made him feel odd somehow. And to bring up something like that...

Just thinking back on the day they had confessed to one another had warmth spreading in his chest, his mind taking him back to how Yata had looked in that moment. He was red faced from the embarrassment, but hopeful and determined all the same. It was a moment he was sure he’d never forget, but how _he_ had looked in that instant, he didn’t really want to think about it, no matter how appealing Yata had looked to him then.

“Misa-”

“-Ah! Don’t get me wrong though!” Yata says, flailing his free hand in mild panic, “It’s not a bad look or anything. It’s actually pretty c-cute.”

Now it was Fushimi’s turn to look at his feet. “Ah... I see.” He never would’ve thought of himself as ‘cute’, not that he’d ever really had the desire to be considered as such, but hearing that Yata thought so... well, he was beginning to have different feelings on the matter.

Apparently no longer able to take the atmosphere he’d created, Yata clears his throat, “A-anyways, come on, Saru!” He says, letting go of Fushimi’s hand, only to run out into the middle of the road. “Let’s play!”

_What._

“No way, it’s too cold for that.”

“What! It’d totally be a waste not to mess up all this snow! Besides, you’re already out, so let’s gooo!”

“Not for long,” Fushimi says, already turning back, “I’m going back in now.” 

“Saru!”

Ignoring his boyfriend’s call, Fushimi continues to walk, only managing to take a few steps forward before he feels a cold impact on the back of his head, followed by Yata’s laugh soon after. 

“Misaki!” Fushimi says, brushing the snow out of his hair.

“Ha! That’s what you get for ignoring a challenge.”

“I told you, it’s _cold!_ ”

Bending down, Yata begins to collect more snow, “Better get running then,” He says, “They say exercise warms up your body after all!”

 _Annoying._ It didn't really help that it was him who had taught Yata that either. 

Standing back up, Yata looks at Fushimi questioningly, obviously wondering why he hadn’t moved at all, “Are you really not gonna fight back?” Yata asks, tossing the snowball up in the air a few times. “I’m really going to throw it!”

“Go ahead.” Fushimi drawls. 

Raising an eyebrow, Yata does nothing for a few seconds, as if contemplating if it was really okay, before shrugging it off and lifting his arm to aim it at Fushimi. Fushimi was ready for him though, and as Yata throws the snowball, Fushimi watches as it flies closer and closer. Just as it seems like it’s about to hit him in the face, it melts in midair, a mass of heat and red surrounding him. 

Immediately, he can hear Yata gasp in response, his finger now pointing at him accusingly. _Bet you weren’t expecting that, huh, Misaki?_

“S-saru!” Yata exclaims, “You can’t just go using your powers on things like that!”

“And why not?”

“Because you just - you can’t damn it!”

“Great reasoning, Misaki.”

Feeling his aura surrounding him, Fushimi can feel his body slowly warming up from the cold. _Feels good..._ Honestly, he didn’t know why he hadn’t thought of doing this sooner. 

“Mikoto-san wouldn’t use his powers like that!” Yata says, not willing to drop the subject.

“Misaki... he melted a soda bottle right in front of us.”

“T-that was different!”

 _Typical..._ Yata never did listen whenever it came to his king. It was annoying, but he had just the thing that would shut Yata up.

Smirking at the idea, Fushimi reduces his aura a little, making it so it no longer extended to his feet and hands. When he’d first initiated his power, he’d in turn melted all the snow in his immediate area, which would only prove to get in his way with what he was planning to do. It left his feet and hands feeling cold, but he could deal with that much. 

Leaning down, Fushimi starts to gather some snow, the action causing Yata to stop babbling whatever nonsense he was going on about. “H-hey... what do you think you’re doing, Saru?”

“Didn’t you say you wanted to play?”

With that, Yata begins to piece together what was happening, and slowly starts backing up from where he was standing. “I did, but not like this!”

“Why not? You were so excited earlier...”

“Y-you! Because you’re cheating, asshole!”

“You can do the same thing, Misaki. I don’t think that counts as cheating,” Fushimi says, now standing up, his snowball armed.

“It is cheating,” Yata says, taking another step back, “And I’m not doing that!”

“Hm, suit yourself then, Misaki.”

As soon as Fushimi finishes speaking, Yata bolts for cover. He was too late though, and ended up getting hit square in the back, a yelp escaping Yata’s lips.

Now _this_ was fun.

\--

They didn’t stay out for too long.

In the midst of all their fun, they’d managed to forget how early it was, in turn getting them yelled at by a few neighbors at the noise they were making. Most of it was Yata’s fault though, the curses and yelps leaving his lips whenever Fushimi managed to land a hit on him. Yata had refused to use his powers up to the very end, despite all of his own snowballs melting as soon as they got within range of Fushimi’s aura. 

It was amusing, watching Yata run for cover whenever he saw Fushimi making another snowball, only for the ones he’d make to end up useless. He kept trying though, still determined to win somehow.

By the end of it all, the only ball that Yata had actually managed to hit Fushimi with was the first one he’d thrown. While Fushimi on the other hand had gotten Yata more than a few times, his clothes covered in white splotches where the snowballs had landed.

Part of Fushimi felt bad for beating Yata so badly, while the other part of him told him he’d brought it on himself. He knew there was absolutely no way Yata would be able to hit him that way, but there was no way he didn’t know Fushimi would lash back somehow at that first attack. _He could’ve used his aura too..._ Yata didn’t seem to particularly mind though, and actually looked pretty pleased with himself somehow, smiling into his mug.

They were now snuggled together on Fushimi’s futon, cups of hot cocoa in hand. Yata was pressed close to Fushimi too, head on his shoulder as he tried to absorb some of Fushimi’s warmth. Usually it was the other way around, Fushimi stealing Yata’s body heat, but he found he quite liked it this way as well. 

“What are you so happy about?” Fushimi asks, somewhat curious to what had Yata in such a good mood, “You’re smiling to yourself.”

“O-oh! I didn’t even notice...” Yata says, pouting a little at being caught, “I don’t know, I guess today was just really fun.”

 _Cute..._

“Ah, so that’s it,” Fushimi says, before adding, “Yeah, it was.” 

Smiling again, Yata perks up a little, “Right?”

Fushimi hums in agreement again, taking a sip of his cocoa. It was silent after that, the two of them just enjoying the other’s company until Yata pipes up again, “That’s... that’s not it though, actually.”

At that, Fushimi raises an eyebrow. They hadn’t exactly done anything else that day, so he wasn’t sure what it could be. “What is it?”

Pursing his lips a little at the question, Yata replies. “I was thinking about something... About when you would...”

“Would... what?”

“Notice something.”

He really had no idea what Yata was talking about, and it was obvious his boyfriend didn’t want to say too much, his body language giving it away. He was refusing to look Fushimi in the eyes, and as more time past as he tried to think of what it was, Yata’s face started to flush.

“Do you really not know?” 

“...Did you hide a present or something?” Christmas was on the way, and considering they were a couple now, it wouldn’t be weird for Yata to have something prepared for him. It was early though, so he didn’t really feel like that was what it was, but he needed to offer something up, impatience decorating Yata’s features.

“You’re the smart one here, figure it out!”

“I might be smart, but I’m not a mind reader, Misaki,” Fushimi says, clicking his tongue.

“Che, fine. I’ll give you a hint: I did hide something, but it’s not a present.”

Going back to his cocoa, Yata refuses to say anything more. Taking that as his cue, Fushimi scans their surroundings briefly. Everything looked the same as usual, and nothing stood out, the few belongings they had scattered about the room messily. He didn’t even know what he was looking for, if not a present, the whole thing extremely vague. He didn’t know why Yata couldn’t tell him either, it was a pain.

Trying to think things through a little more, Fushimi decides it’s not something he’d have to look too hard to find. Yata had said it was something he was waiting for him to notice, meaning it had to be something nearby. _That doesn’t help much, though._

Looking around the room again, Fushimi notices Yata perk up a little as if he was on the right track when his eyes scan the walls, thinking that maybe Yata had put a photo up or something. Yata seems to deflate again as his eyes go back to looking around at the floor though, obviously not impressed. _Not down here then, huh? Then maybe..._

The idea has him hesitate for a moment before actually checking. If it really was what he suspected it to be, then he couldn’t help but feel a little embarrassed. Yata could be so sappy sometimes...

Tilting his head back, Fushimi’s suspicions are confirmed as he spots the green plant hanging from the ceiling, a small red bow holding it in place. He couldn’t help the small exhale the left his lips, almost that of a small laugh. 

He’d only ever heard of people gushing about wanting to be kissed under the mistletoe, and he never really saw the appeal in it. How was it any different than kissing someone under normal circumstances? He didn’t really understand.

Even as he told himself that, the sight of it made his heart race a little. Yata had been smiling at the thought of Fushimi noticing the mistletoe. He was smiling at the thought of the two of them kissing, and he couldn’t help but smile, his stomach fluttering in anticipation.

As he glances back over to Yata, his boyfriend meets his gaze, face tinted pink again. “Misaki...” He says, quietly, “You’re so cheesy.”

“Wha- shut up, jerk! I-it’s supposed to be romantic!”

“Hm,” Fushimi hums, “Since when did you care about things like that?”

“You’re my boyfriend... Of course I care about things like that.”

Eyes widening, in surprise, that’s when Fushimi finally gets it. Yata was the first person to ever affect him so much, to make him feel like he wanted Yata, and to feel wanted himself. It was a given that it’d be mutual, considering they were dating, but Fushimi still had a hard time getting it through his head. They were boyfriends, and Yata wanted to do these sappy, romantic things with him because he liked him and wanted to share those experiences with him. It didn’t matter that kissing under the mistletoe was no different than kissing normally, it was something for them to experience together. It was as simple as that. 

Taking Fushimi’s silence at his sudden realization as a rejection, Yata squirms under Fushimi’s gaze, “D-do you not like it?” 

His boyfriend’s worried tone has him snapping out of it, a fond smile taking over his features. As if he wouldn’t like this, not when Yata had been so obviously looking forward to it. It was cheesy, sure, but as he places his hand on Yata’s cheek, only for him to lean into the touch, he couldn’t find it in him to care. Yata’s cheek was warm from the embarrassment, and Fushimi couldn’t help but find it endearing, a small sigh leaving his lips. _You’re too much for me sometimes, Misaki._

“I didn’t say that,” He says, eyes going lidded. Leaning in, Fushimi places a soft kiss on Yata’s lips, the contact leaving Yata dazed as he pulls back, his eyes fluttering open slowly. 

“Saru...”

As their lips meet for a second time, the two of them kissing sweetly, Fushimi couldn’t help but smile into it. Maybe indulging Yata in his sappy ideas wasn’t so bad, after all. And maybe, just maybe, Yata had been right: he secretly liked it too.

**Author's Note:**

> Lol I hoped you liked my cheesy fic. I just wanted to write Yata freaking out over Saru using his aura like that even tho Mikoto does the same in the anime LOL and ofc I needed to write something w a mistletoe for winter!! Anyways thanks for reading and comments/advice is always welcome!! ^o^ <3
> 
> Tumblr/twitter: saruhiko_bb


End file.
